Daily Dare 2012
The Daily Dare is an annual game challenge brought to you by AAA, Abigail and Lulu. In 2012 (year 14), the challenges will run from March 7th to March 25th. For more information on how the challenges work, see the main Daily Dare article. =Games and Their Scores= Abigail's Score Mar 7-8 Snowmuncher 1,024 2,538 Mar 9 Carnival of Terror (Team challenge open from March 9 to 11:59pm NST March 11) 245 354 Mar 10 Destruct-O-Match 3 983 1,547 Mar 11 Meepit Juice Break 521 1,860 (wearable) Mar 12 Cooty Wars 286 670 Mar 13 Gwyl's Great Escape 324 890 Mar 14 Wrath of the Snowager 18,964 186,472 Mar 15 Super Hasee Bounce 386 840 Mar 16 Kou-Jong (Team challenge open from March 16 to 11:59pm NST March 18) 156 493 Mar 17 Ice Cream Machine 1,765 6,045 Mar 18 Sophie's Stew 85 262 Mar 19 Shenkuu Warrior II 19,234 69,543 Mar 20 Ghost Bopper 94 336 Mar 21 Smug Bug Smite 476 556 Mar 22 Trouble at the National Neopian 230 527 Mar 23 Sutek's Tomb (Team challenge open from March 23 to 11:59pm NST March 25) 548 3,574 Mar 24 Meerca Chase 2 158 390 Mar 25 Faerie Bubbles 304 976 Games Room Bugs While fixing the high-pitched noised Games Room machine, you find a random number of bugs wandering around the page. Clicking on these bugs, awards you with one of the below items. You are only allowed to collect the first 10 bugs you click on daily. Bug Prizes - Random 10 items daily Angelpuss Ant Eaten Hot Dog Awesome Blumaroo Battles Baby Blu Baby Tomatoes Bagel and Egg Sandwich Bag of Broken Neopoints Bag Of Sugar Banana Blumaroo Biscuit Banana Blumaroo Waffles Black Cherry Pastry Wrap Blueberry Roll Blue Blumaroo Jigsaw Puzzle Blue Blumaroo Keyring Blumaroo Gnome-in-the-box Blumaroo Gnome Making Kit Blumaroo Burrito Blumaroo Sugar Skull Carton of Orange Juice Celery Cheesy Baked Apple Core Chewing Dung Chocolate Perfume Dandergum Day In The Life Of King Roo Dicearoo for Beginners Dirt Hole Dirt Pie Edible Smelly Gym Socks Fleaf Plushie Gooey Bug Soup Green Grapes Half-eaten Candy Floss Half Eaten Rubber Mallard Itsy Bitsy Tiny Snowball Jam Scone King Roo Painting Lemon Bumbluz Lolly Lightmite Keyring Mootix Farm Mouldy Petpet Bed Mouldy Potato Roo Island Magazine Roo Island Snowglobe Petpetpet Eating Plant Raspberry Blumaroo Cone Purple Blumaroo Plushie Rotten Beetroot Rubbish Dump Background Small Unidentified Skull Spilt Coffee Spoiled Sphinx Links Squeaky Larnikin Toy Stagnant Puddle of Water Stale Bread Tiny Candy Assortment Veespa Watermelon Worm Infested Cheese Yellow Blumaroo Balloon The Case of the Missing King Lulu's challenge, known as the Case of the Missing King, is an adventure in order to find the whereabouts of the missing King Roo. Participants vote for her next action, and the most popular action happens the following day. The prizes given are determined by what the voters chose to happen that day. As always, Lulu's optional challenges involve Neocash. You must buy and activate a The Case of the Missing King Adventure Book 5-Page Pack (500 NC) or 13-Page Pack (1200 NC) to get these prizes. The pack must be activated in order to be used. You must visit Lulu to activate a page and make a choice. The item will be given to you the following day. You can collect prizes from days that have passed, but you need to activate your page for the day before the prize you want was given out. You are able to complete this adventure challenge on side accounts, since it involves no game scores being sent. Cotmk page 1.jpg Cotmk page 2.jpg Cotmk page 3.jpg Cotmk page 4.jpg Cotmk page 5.jpg 6-wjh3df8i-bg.jpg 7-dyb53r98-bg.jpg 8-yhu3fvkj-bg.jpg 9-uv1yn83v-bg.jpg 10-n6uh482c-bg.jpg 11-i2hv4gb7-bg.jpg 12-yjuy382w-bg.jpg 13-a6byhu5x-bg.jpg 14-u7vt6d7g-bg.jpg|link=King Roo Day Prize Participant Lulus Adventure Satchel Day 1 Roo Island Throne Room Background Day 2 Overstuffed Larnikin Handheld Plushie Day 3 Giant Plate of Jelly Day 4 Exploding Pillow Foreground Day 5 Alien Abduction Background Day 6 Curly Dark Wig Day 7 Menacing Clockwork Grundos Trinket Day 8 Clockwork Wings External Links *Neopets: Daily Dare *Neopets: NC Challenge *Neopets FAQ: The Case of the Missing King *Neopets FAQ: Daily Dare Category:Events